Tsukasa Kadoya
Summary Tsukasa Kadoya (門矢 士 Kadoya Tsukasa) is a hypocritical and self-righteous young man with no memory of his past who seeks to "catch the world" with his camera. When Tsukasa learns of a multiversal disaster involving the merging of nine parallel worlds, he becames Kamen Rider Decade (仮面ライダーディケイド Kamen Raidā Dikeido, Masked Rider Decade) to prevent it. However, learning he was originally the leader of an interdimensional syndicate called Dai-Shocker, Tsukasa learns he is meant to destroy the A.R. Worlds and its Kamen Riders. Tsukasa accepts that role so that his death would be the catalyst to restore the merging A.R. Worlds before being revived by his friends' memories of him. Since then, Tsukasa continues his journey across the multiverse. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C physically. Likely 2-C via environmental destruction | Unknown | '''At least '''6-A, possibly 5-B Name: Tsukasa Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade Origin: Kamen Rider Decade Age: 19-25 Gender: Male Classification: Human, Dimension Traveler, Leader of Dai-Shocker (Former), Destroyer of Worlds (Former) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts expert, Weapon Mastery, Dimension Travel, Portal Creation, Reality Warping (Uncontrollable), Resurrection, Invisibility, Duplication, Summoning, Shapeshifting [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:' ''Likely Large Island level (Official information states his light weight Divine Armor, which is made of an unknown material called Divine Ore, strengthens his physical attacks.)(see calc), likely Multi-Universe level via environmental destruction (his presence can cause a major distortion in a world, being the indirect cause of 9 parallel universes gradually merging.) | Unknown''' | '''At least '''Continent level, possibly Planet level '(overpowered Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form) 'Speed: Subsonic (Official information states his maximum running speed is 37 mph) with''' Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (Tsukasa can see any ZECT Riders when they are in Clock Up), '''Subsonic while riding the Decader (Decader's official top speed is 350 km/h) |''' '''Subsonic (Official information states his maximum running speed is 56 mph) with''' Massively Hypersonic+ reactions [[Lifting Strength|'''Lifting Strength]]:' Superhuman '(Able to wield a giant sword with ease)' | Unknown' | '''At least '''Class M+ [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Class EJ | Unknown | Class YJ+' [[Durability|'Durability']]: Large Island level '''(Official information states his light weight Divine Armor, made of an unknown material called Divine Ore, is resistant against extreme temperatures, ultraviolet rays, and high energy X-Rays.)(see calc) | Unknown | At least Continent level, possibly Planet level (Fought Kuuga Ultimate Form) '''Stamina: Superhuman | 'Massively superhuman (Kept up with Kuuga Ultimate Form) 'Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: * Twin-Lens Reflex Camera * Decadriver: Transformation device * Ride Booker: Decade's primary weapon, normally in its card-holding Book Mode before it can turned to Gun Mode or Sword Mode. * Rider Cards: Gives Decade the powers of other Kamen Riders, depending on which card used. ** Kuuga Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Kuuga with access to his arsenal. ** Agito Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Agito with access to his arsenal. ** Ryuki Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Ryuki with access to his arsenal. ** Faiz Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Faiz with access to his arsenal. ** Blade Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Blade with access to his arsenal. ** Hibiki Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Hibiki with access to his arsenal. ** Kabuto Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Kabuto with access to his arsenal. ** Den-O Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Den-O with access to his arsenal. ** Kiva Cards: A set of cards that allow Decade to assume the form of Kamen Rider Kiva with access to his arsenal. * K-Touch: Transformation item that allows Decade to assume Complete Form and summon one of his Heisei predecessors in ultimate form to fight by his side. * Machine Decader: A modified Honda DN-01 motorcycle that can transform into any motorcycle used by a Kamen Rider. * Decade Bazooka: A Firearm weapon that Decade acquired while in the World of TV-Kun, able to fire an extremely powerful blast of energy. Signature Moves/Attacks * Dimension Kick: Signature attack. * Dimension Blast: Uses Ride Booker in Gun Mode. * Dimension Slash: Uses Ride Booker in Sword Mode. Intelligence: High. As the former leader of Dai-Shocker, it is presumable that Tsukasa was skilled at fighting even before the start of his series. He outsmarted many villains and quickly infiltrated a parallel world with ingrained information on that reality. Weaknesses: Suffered amnesia before gradually regaining his memories. Key: Base | Complete Form | Violent Emotion Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:TV Characters Category:TV Series Category:Anti-heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 6 Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Unknown Tier